The Matrix: Peace and Unrest
by Saturday Saint
Summary: Chap. 14 added. Please be gentle it's my first fic. This story takes place 6 months after Revolutions. Zion has questions and Morpheus volunteers. Is the Matrix even safe? No one in Zion knows...but Morpheus is determined to get some answers. R&R pls
1. Aliquis Transformis

6 months, since the war ended…

A long metal spike pierces through an implanted socket like it has so many times before, connecting a man full of wisdom from one reality to another. Steel, grease, and rust colored walls are traded for a dank, abandoned office in the east side of a downtown office building.  Shredded, tattered cotton clothing, traded for the finest leather, Egyptian cotton, and silk man could buy. They now adorn the man standing in front of a ringing phone.  On either side of him, a boy, who has grown into a man far to early in his life, and a woman, one that he cherishes, for more reasons than one.  This man strides to the ringing telephone before him, picks up the receiver and says something that he has not uttered in 6 long months…

"We're in."

This man is Morpheus, the leader of the crew that led to the end of the war. He found the One. The One that fought to save Zion.  How he accomplished this without the Matrix being destroyed has traveled outside his grasp of knowledge.  What has become of his remaining original crew members? 

Neo.  The One. The one who saved Zion, the one who proved that the Oracle wasn't lying, the one that he grew to call friend. 

Trinity. His first lieutenant, the one Morpheus looked at as his own family.  She had been through it all with him. She was the only remaining crew member that was there from the start.  She helped find Neo.  She loved Neo.  Where were they? What had become of them. Was she killed by Bane? So many questions littered his brain, with no answers.

And this is the reason he has reentered the Matrix.  He has questions, and there is only one person who can answer them.

"Morpheus, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't know what the state of the Matrix is, the new dangers, if any, that you could get yourself into" a panicked Link stuttered into his headset.

"Link, if there were any danger outside of what we've all come to expect from the Matrix, we will cross that bridge when we get to it.  This is a mission of discovery.  We don't know the rules, we don't know the boundaries, or borders.  And we don't know if we still have the protection that Neo was able to provide.  I don't know if the Oracle will even be there…" His voice begins to trail off in slight disbelief. "…but we need answers.

With that statement, Morpheus places the receiver down. He looks to the man beside him. Ironically, though a man, his "hook" is "Kid".  This is his first mission inside since freeing himself.  He is to see the Oracle as well.  Morpheus gestures to him to follow as he walks toward the door.  The female, Niobe, follows behind the two men.  

As they step outside, Morpheus realizes that something is very different about the Matrix. Something is not quite how it used to be.  Colors seem more vibrant, there isn't even as much trash in the littered streets.  And he also realizes that the vehicle that was stashed at their safe house, was no longer there.  Sensing the irritation beginning to rumble in Morpheus, Niobe quickly scans the area for their much-needed transportation.  Her phone rings.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, Link's got you covered.  There's a '75 Ford LTD extended 1 block north of your position. The door's unlocked and if I'm seeing correctly, a fully restored engine."

"Thanks Link."  Niobe shuts her phone and informs her leader the information that Link just gave her.

Three doors slam shut as Niobe makes fast work of hotwiring the car. The engine Growls to a start and the tires squeal to a start as they take off…in search of answers.


	2. The First Meeting

Numerous objects: cars, buildings, hot dog stands pass by as this trio cruises through the once familiar streets.  Morpheus ponders the scene before him. Something is different.  Something that isn't blatantly noticeable, but he's had this feeling before, but from where?

"Coming up on her building now Morpheus" Niobe said just above a whisper. "Do you know if…"

Morpheus politely interrupt's her, finishing her sentence, "…if she'll have all the answers?  I don't know Niobe.  All I know is, the machines left Zion 6 months ago, and this is the first time anyone has jacked in.  And being that the Matrix still exists, we must search out the resolution to the war."

The car stops outside of the Oracle's building.  The Kid looks up to the tall building with a bewildered look. Not sure of what he's going to hear, if anything at all.  Though he was still under the normal age limit for hovercraft crewmembers, he proved himself worthy in the great war against the machines.  He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fear Kid, there's so much to learn from her.  I would have figured that you were fearless after the stunt you pulled to save my ass." Encouraged Niobe. 

"Mifune had no other choice but to ask me. I did nothing special…hell, I almost blew the whole thing."

Knowing how urgent this meeting is, Morpheus leads the group to the elevator. Once in front the Oracle's apartment, the handle to the door turns.  Greeting the three is a familiar face. A black woman, in her 30's greets them and welcomes them in.  The living room, which once was filled with potentials, now is empty.  A curious look crosses Morpheus' face as he notices this.  Seraph enters the room.

"The Oracle will see you now."  Morpheus moves to head to the kitchen. Seraph lifts his hand. "No.  Him."  Pointing his finger directly at The Kid. "She has something else for you old friend.  But her conversation today, is with him".  Trusting that the Oracle knows best, Morpheus takes a step back to allow his new crewmember to pass. 

Niobe whispers, "What's that all about?"

 "I do not know, but I'm sure it's for the best. Besides Niobe, there is something else for me". 

Right as Niobe is about to speak, a door from the back bedroom opens slowly.  The hallway leading to the room is long and dark, and all that can be seen from Morpheus' point of view is a tall figure, walking with purpose toward him.  As this person steps into the light, Niobe and Morpheus' eyes widen to see before them: Neo.  

"Hello Morpheus, Niobe."

Morpheus, unsure of how he should feel speaks through trembling lips "I see that I can still say that the honor is still mine."  

"I wish that our reunion could have been in the real world Morpheus, but there are some things that we must discuss.  Please, come this way. Niobi, if you'll excuse us for a moment" Motioning the path that he is to take, Neo leads the way back to the bedroom from where he emerged. Stepping into the room, Morpheus takes a seat in a red leather chair. What an odd sense of Déjà vu.  Yet, last time he sat down across from Neo in the fashion, with this sense of urgency, he was the teacher, now, he is the student.

"First let me ask, what has become of Trinity.  I assume that her absence signifies the worst."

Neo lowers his head, his facial expression is one of ultimate loss, regret, hurt, and anger.  He himself cannot sort them out himself. "You right, Morpheus, it's not rocket science…she's gone…" Lifting his head, he has his concentration back. "I knew that you would come back, and I knew that you would not expect to see me. You have questions.  I will try to answer them, but the first thing you need to hear, the battle has been won, but the war is far from over.  There is a new threat, and this time, there's more to fear then agents.


	3. Double Revelations

Chapter 3 

As Neo began to outline the events leading from his departure with Trinity to 01, to the handicapping battle with Bane, to Trinity's demise, down to his ultimate sacrificial victory; in the kitchen, the Oracle has an audience all her own.  The Kid, bemused as to why he is to hold court with the wise one instead of Morpheus, yet, he has had some questions of his own.  He sits in front of the elderly black woman, who's smoking a cigarette, smiling gaily at him. The awkward silence was making the Kid grow more and more tense.

"So… self substantiation? I knew you were different than the others. Not quite The One, but special in your own right."  She takes a long drag on her cigarette. "I'm sure your wondering: why am I talking to the Oracle before Morpheus? And there's probably several thousand other questions lurking in that mind of yours. But I'm only going to tell you a few things.  Things that you need to know; and when the time is right, you'll see some things for yourself, things that you could not have imagined.  They will be things that you've hoped for but, haven't dreamed would come true." Flicking her cigarette ash into the ashtray before her, she stands up and walks to the oven. 

"I've heard you're quite the hero.  Fulfilling your destiny, without being told that you had one…that's the true mark of a hero, Kid. You've got spunk. And you're going to need it."  Hearing those words, the Kid feels that what he's about to hear is going to be both good and bad news rolled into one, as the Oracle continues.

"I once told Neo that everything that has a beginning has an end.  But what I did not tell him is, with every end, brings a new beginning.  As Morpheus is learning, the new beginning is peace.  But with peace, comes unrest.  The Merovingian, whom I hope you are familiar with, is not to fond of this new found peace between man and machine.  He himself has become a so-called exile. And this, dear boy, is where your journey begins."

The Kid sits and ponders this revelation. And he can't help but think; what would Neo do?

In the other room, Neo comes to the end of his explanation of his battle with Smith, and his eventual sacrifice and assimilation into the fold of Smiths. Morpheus, captivated by Neo's account of his struggle sits silently and in awe of the information that is given to him.  His emotions swaying fiercely from one end to the other, wishing that he could have been with his crew, seeing the real sun in the real world for the first time, wishing that he could have helped pilot the ship, saving Trinity, wishing he could have jacked into the Matrix, fighting along side Neo. But alas, he knows that none of this was possible, for it was how everything was supposed to be.

"Morpheus, after my body was surged with energy by the head machine, my heart stopped.  My limbs went numb and the last thought I remember from that moment was, this is how it was supposed to be, for Trinity, for everyone.  But then I realized that I was still conscience.  And I was able to think more clearly than I ever had.  As my body was being carted away, I saw that light energy was emitting from my body.  The Machines took me to the core of 01.  There, I was jacked into the Matrix, yet, it was like the construct that we have aboard our hovercrafts.  I did not have access to the full Matrix at that point, and I wasn't sure where I was until it was explained to me by…" his voice trailed off for a moment, unsure of how to continue. "Trinity.  The machines had scanned my mind for something that would be familiar and comfortable for me as my guide.  Trinity was the natural choice for them.  They began to explain to me the true nature of the Matrix.  What I'm about to tell you may be a bit…unsettling.  The Matrix is about control, as you know.  But it's deeper then that.  This whole war began because…

…We struck first, Morpheus."


	4. Renaissance revisited

Chapter 4 

Morpheus' lips purse and his eyes squint with intense disbelief.  For years he was certain that the machines had began the war. How could humans strike? What was the cause? He crosses his legs while contemplating this new revelation. Before he could ask any questions, Neo continued.

"The machines were once our slaves and were the working class.  After the first machine, the one who went by the name of B1-66ER, or _Bigger_ as many called him, went on trial for murder and lost, contempt for machines was rampant.  Rioting and violence against machine was fierce.  When the rioting began, the machines fled the major cities to make their own, the machine city we know as 01.  With all the machines living in their own, more efficient city, leaving all the jobs and tasks vacant that man had no longer the knowledge to perform due to our own laziness, we began to become the weaker ones of the planet.  The machines had better vehicles, computers, and most of all, weapons.  They could think faster, were stronger, and we began to notice. Human nature is to fear what we don't understand, and we couldn't comprehend that we weren't superior.  When the machine's representatives asked to join the United Nations, they were refused and cut off. They were not allowed any supplies, metals, or anything that would allow them to continue."

Morpheus, soaking in the knowledge provided by Neo cannot resist any longer as he interjects.

"Wouldn't it make sense, for the Machines to put themselves in a greater light, just to plead their case?  How can you be so sure that they can be trusted Neo?  For years they have been pulling the wool over the eyes of mankind, could it not be possible for them to do the same to you?"

Neo, understanding his friend's confusion continues. "Morpheus, when I am done, you will understand that this is truth.  If I may continue…

Realizing that the rabbit hole goes deeper, Morpheus sits back in his chair, awaiting the full revelation of the history, between man and machine.

"Human nature calls for balance, a yin and a yang.  For something big, there must be something small.  The balance doesn't even need to be equal.  It must equal a whole amount.  Mankind had no one to do the tasks that it once possessed the knowledge to do on it's own, so the next logical thing to do, instead of conforming and accepting the machines, the decision was made to make a strategic strike.  They believed that this would bring balance back by having an upper class and a working class. The only problem was, they made the wrong choice.  A nuclear bomb was ignited at 01. Yes, there were machine casualties but the after effects of a nuke are different when you're fighting against something that does not have flesh and blood.  The survivors of the blast were unharmed by the heat and radiation.  They fought back, and they fought hard.  They fought so hard that they overtook all the major cities of the world."

Now the story is gravitating toward more familiar territory, Morpheus is eager to hear the proof that Neo has of our first strike.

"Feeling like a dog that has been backed into a corner, mankind had one last ditch effort for survival."

"The scorched sky!  Is that why we did it?  Nothing else would work?" proclaimed Morpheus.  Another piece of the puzzle falls into place.

Neo continues. "Exactly.  Our weapons could not compete with the machines.  Primitive sentinels annihilated our forces so we took to the sky.  Believing that the machines would not be able to survive without the sun, we blanketed the sky with a pollutant.  From here, you know the rest of the story.  My proof to you, that we struck first, will be in the real world.  But you have to trust me.  You once told me to free my mind, that is what I'm asking of you now."

"Neo, I've trusted you from the day one.  I owe it to you to continue that trust." Said behind reflective glasses.

"Good, then if you'll follow me to the living room, I think that you need to call Link. He'll probably be panicking in about…" Neo pauses for a moment.  "3 minutes and 22 seconds."  


	5. 3 Minute Deadline

Chapter 5 

**_-00:03:22_**

On board the Ananias, the ship now populated by Morpheus' newly replenished crew, Link sat at the operators chair, watching the all too familiar scrolling green code.  Ghost, wearing a cotton sweater along with a welders helmet walks up to Link.  He's sweaty and tired but he doesn't show it.  "I take it you still have a lock on them."  

Link, obviously bored after doing his analysis on the scrolling code, sighs. "They haven't moved from their current position, still at the Oracles'.  What's weird though, normally, when the go to visit the Oracle, her and Seraphs' code are a little indistinguishable due to the remote location of her building.  We're able to see it because our own people are there."

Ghost, already very aware of this sarcastically snarls, "This is hovercraft 101, what's weird?"

Ignoring Ghost, "Well, unless the Oracle or Seraph are pulling a Smith, there's someone else in there. The Kid is talking to the Oracle, and Niobe is with Seraph, but…Morpheus, I can't make it out. And the coding is like nothing that's been on here before. I just don't get it. But it's been with him for a while.

**_-00:02:03_**

****

Opening the door and moving down the hallway, Morpheus and Neo approach Niobe and Seraph.  Niobe notices something different in her captain.

"Neo, I'm sure I'll be brought up to speed on everything; nevertheless, it's good to see you again.  Morpheus, is everything okay?"

He scans the room for The Kid, "Everything is just fine, where's the Kid?"

**_-00:01:21_**

****

The Oracle, taking one last drag from her cigarette looks at the oven she's standing in front of; turning the dial, she looks at The Kid. "You better get out there, you'll not want to miss this. We'll talk again soon."

"Kid, get out here." yelled Morpheus from the living room.

Walking through the beaded door, The Kid walks into a room filled with familiar faces. But there is one that he did not expect.  Standing next to Morpheus, who is reaching for his cell phone is Neo. The One.  He hasn't seen him in 6 long months, but he's here now.  He goes to speak but before he can…

"Not now, Kid soon. We've got work to do." Neo said quietly.  

Morpheus presses his speed dial. 

**_-00:00:05_**

****

Link sits at his station, running standard tests scripts on the Matrix.  He has been doing the same tests for a little under an hour now.  The task has grown mundane and he thinks to himself that he could do this while he sleeps. Just as his eyes begin to grow heavy, the Matrix call-in line chimes in loudly.  He jumps to attention, letting out a small yell before quickly reaching for the answer button. Right as his finger is about to press the key, something that he hasn't heard in a long time, and something that he had hoped not to hear ever again blares all around him. The Proximity alarm sounds. He presses the answer key, fearing the worst is about to happen.

"Operator. You need to get to an exit right now! I don't know if you have time Morpheus!"

Hearing the panic in his voice, Morpheus glances at Neo as he speaks, ready to dart out the door for a hard line. "What is it Link?"

Link, bringing up the proximity sensors looks on in shock.  Behind him Ghost comes in from the west bay of the ship, running toward Link to see what's causing the alarm.

"Link, tell me, what is it?" Morpheus' tone has grown stern.

"Sentinels sir. 24 of them headed this way, faster than I have ever seen them. At this rate of speed, they'll reach us in less than 6 minutes…5. They're gaining speed. We can't get you to an exit in time. Ghost and Node are going to man the guns and…"

"Prepare the EMP, we're mo…" Morpheus is cut off.

"Free your mind, Morpheus." Neo says calmly, yet commandingly.  "Let them reach your position. Remember…Trust."

Confused as to what's going on, Niobe and The Kid glance at each other. Niobe cannot help but ask, "What is it. I'm assuming that Neo is talking about Squiddies. What did we walk into here?"

Morpheus looks into the eyes of The One, seeing faith; gaining faith. "Stand down Link".

"Come again?" Link quickly begins to second-guess Morpheus' judgment. 

"Remember our talk aboard the Neb, Link.  Trust your leader.  Stand down.  Tell the crew to come back to you."

The Squiddies quickly overtake the Ananias' position, surrounding the ship, but not striking. 

"Why don't you turn on the Television Kid? See what's on."  The Oracle speaks nonchalantly as she walks into the living room.  

Morpheus affirms the Oracle's request, "Do it!"  

The Kid walks to the T.V. and switches it on.  All eyes are now focused on the image populating the screen.  Eyes widen as the crew on the inside see on the television screen, the Ananias, sitting in its perch, broadcasting the very signal that create their R.S.I., surrounded by Sentinels.   

One word escapes the Kid's lips as he sees the ship. "Whoa".

Looking at Neo, phone still to his ear, Morpheus barely speaks above a whisper, "Neo, I once showed you the door to freeing your mind; I must walk through that door now…"

Link has Morpheus on speaker as the crew all trade glances at one another… "Did he just say Neo?"


	6. New Communications

Chapter 6 

Staring face to face with a killing machine, when all your life you've been on the opposing end of it's wrath, one tends to panic.  Link, sitting at the operator's chair, gazes at the Sentinels staring right back at him.  

Ghost puts a hand to his chin, as if he's thinking exactly what Link is thinking, he quotes one of his favorite philosophers Friedrich Nietzsche, "He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster and if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.  Link, ask Morpheus what we are to do."

Not blinking once, Link speaks into the microphone, "Morpheus, um…I don't mean to break up a family reunion, no offense Neo, but we have 24 HUGE problems on our hands at the moment."

Morpheus stares at Neo.  "I don't understand. I am assuming that you have something to do with this. What do you want?" 

"Again, I have to say it, Free your mind Morpheus.  Have your crew step outside, they need to see up close."  Neo's instructions were clear. He was asking the unthinkable.

"Neo, never has a man, without weapons or armor stood against a Sentinel, let alone 24 of them, and lived. Technically, you're asking my crew to commit suicide.  I've lost every single person from my first crew, including you.  Shall my new crew suffer the same fate?" Morpheus was adamant about his questions.  

"If there is an inch of trust for an old friend, tell them to go outside." Neo was steadfast in his request.

Without further delay, Morpheus relents, "Link, take everyone outside."

A beautiful ballet of metal and lights hovers above the crew of the Ananias as they step down the lift leading out of the ship.  Link, now a veteran member of Morpheus' legendary crew steps steadily, never taking his eyes off of the floating menace above him.  Behind him steps Ghost, former member of the Logos, a ship piloted by Niobe.  Just as Niobe, he is on loan for this special mission while the Logos 2 is being assembled back at Zion.  He is more so intrigued than fearful.  They haven't attacked yet, that must mean something good may come of this confrontation.  Following Ghost is the newest member of Morpheus' crew. Node.  He's lurked in the shadows of Zion for close to 3 years now.  Not old enough to be apart of a crew until just after the war, he was asked to join Morpheus' crew 2 months after his birthday.  On board the Ananias lay Morpheus, Niobe, and the Kid, watching their crewmembers walk into the tunnels from the within the Matrix.  

Neo closes his eyes, focusing on the task at hand.  Morpheus, Niobe, and the Kid look at the T.V. as they notice movement coming from the Sentinels.  In the Real world, a Sentinel from the front of the pack flies down in front of the Crew of the Ananias.  A loud buzz coming from the machine quiets down as the tentacles embed themselves in the ground. The crew slowly backs away when suddenly, a screen replaces the sensors that make the front end of the Squiddies look so menacing.   The metal on metal sounds of the Sentinel's transformation startles the 3 men standing before it.  Link speaks to himself, a little louder than he expected. 

"I have got to stay home more often".  

On the screen, a picture begins to take shape.  Node pushes his way between Link and Ghost.  Neither he nor his crewmates can believe their eyes.

"Morpheus? Niobe?" Node looks back at Ghost, how can we see them?

"How can we hear them?"  Niobe questions anyone who will answer.

Neo opens his eyes.  "This is what I've been trying to explain. Being that I have helped to orchestrate what the machines have wanted: Peace. I can now control machines in the real world.  If you remember Morpheus, I could destroy them with my mind. Now, my mind is truly free.  I now utilize 95% of my brain function, as apposed to the 13% that most people do…"

As Neo continued explaining, Link, Ghost, and Node hear everything.  

"Holding court with the machines, they allowed me to have control of my own group of Sentinels to aid in rebuilding the relationship between us and them.  They understand our reasoning, and I understand theirs.  Now, our goal is to bridge the gap between us, and them.  The programs on the inside of the Matrix can love Morpheus.  They have achieved a higher level of existence than they ever have or expected.  They want peace.  We must give it to them. They can and will help us rebuild.  But we must speak with the council, and this is the only way that I can at this moment."

Node finds his voice. "Why can't you come to the council yourself Neo?  We've never met but I know you're human. Where's your body?"

Morpheus interjects, "Node, your questions will be answered in time. Neo, go on."

"It's okay Morpheus, everyone will have questions, and I must provide answers." 

A second Sentinel from the pack leaves the formation and hovers in front of Node. Clearly intimidated, Node backs away slowly as the Sentinel edges closer.  A screen populates the front of the Sentinel like the other.  This time, Neo's is the only person on the screen. Neo's voice echoes in the tunnels.

"You're new to the crew.  Allow myself to introduce myself. I am Neo." Neo can't help but notice a familiarity in Node's face.  His brow crinkles as he searches his thoughts.  Then it hits him.  The features are slightly younger but, it obvious to him. "You're Apoc's brother aren't you?"  

Node, hearing the same statement that he's heard from everyone that's ever known his brother responds. "You got it."

Neo wanted to pay his respects. "I briefly knew your brother. He helped save my life. I'm sorry for your loss."  

"Save it, I wasn't even searching for the truth until I was cleaning out his apartment and found his research. I was contacted; red pill, blue pill blah, blah, blah.  I was freed while they were training you. I was going to be waiting for him upon your return but…" He looks away for a moment. "He didn't return with you. Morpheus filled me in after the party when you guys got back."

Realizing that Apoc died because of him, Neo feels that Node may have a little contempt for him. "I hope that we can become as close allies as your brother and I were. But we have work to do." As quickly as the image appeared, the screen goes blank and the Sentinel dashes back into formation.

Neo looks at Morpheus. "I need an escort Morpheus.  Actually, we need an escort." 

Raising an eyebrow, Morpheus enquires. "What do you have in mind Neo?"

"I must speak with the Councilor Hamann.  The new threat within the Matrix is program based.  Innocent people, including free minds like yours are the targets. And so are machines.  New understanding, teaching, training, and most of all, trust is required and the people of Zion will not take to kindly to 24 Sentinels waltzing into their backyard for a friendly afternoon discussion.  I must go to Zion and you must take me".


	7. Revelation 6:8

Chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Did he just say that he wanted to go to Zion? So let me get this straight. He has no body, surrounds our ship with Sentinels, and asks us to be his escort. I thought Morpheus was confusing." Link was clearly in shock.  
  
Ignoring his operator, which he was still unsure how he could hear him through the T.V., Morpheus was willing, but had more questions. "Neo, how can this be accomplished? You have no physical body to stand before the council. It would appear that you are requesting I take a fleet of Sentinels right past Zion's dock, past our homes, and to the council." Realizing that what he just stated is exactly what Neo intends, he squints in momentary disbelief.  
  
Knowing that Morpheus would react the way he did, the Oracle speaks. "Morpheus, you must understand that in order for the council to trust the machines, they must see it first hand as you have. You've had faith, something that most people don't have. They may say it, but there is a difference between saying and believing." Staring deep into the reflection of herself in the sunglasses of Morpheus, the Oracle awaits his response.  
  
"We will go in under the cover of night, while Zion sleeps." Turning to the T.V., "Link, once we're en route, contact Zion and I will speak with Councilor Hamaan on a secure channel. He'll be our only chance. Neo, in order to jack into the Matrix, we have to reach broadcast depth, can your Sentinels retain the signal that you're broadcasting?"  
  
Neo smirks slightly. "That's part of the deal Morpheus, we have much to learn from each other. We'll teach them about love and human nature, true human nature. And they'll aid us in creating better technology. I'll go more into it once we speak with the council, but I'll tell you this, it's something that you won't want to miss."  
  
Morpheus looks at the T.V. again, "Link, get back on board. We're rolling to the exit."  
  
"Got it Cap'n." Link, Ghost, and Node rush back onto the Ananias and into the control room. Ghost secures all of the welding tools as Node, several conflicting thoughts rushing through his head, monitors the vital signs above his "sleeping" crewmembers. Link sits at the operator's chair, scanning the exit. He begins to think to himself. What should I be scanning for? If Neo is true to his word, why would we need to scan for anything? His head was reeling, as was Ghost's and Node's. How could Neo be alive as he says he is? Sentinels, on our side? They all thought together, yet separate the same exact thing. "I hope Morpheus knows what he is doing."  
  
Chinese restaurants, video stores, and corner markets pass as Niobe drives to the safe house. She glances over to Morpheus, anxious to ask questions. He notices her glance as the Kid sits silently in the back seat.  
  
"You think that I'm out of my mind. I don't blame you for your skepticism. I know that you do not believe in the One. But as you've stated before, you trust neo. And that is all that I request of you." Morpheus continues to speak to the woman who is also his lover while she takes a corner, one block away from the safe house. "I don't know exactly what Neo wants to talk to the council about but I must be important and Zion wanted answers so we shall bring them."  
  
Pulling up to the safe house, the three shadowy figures step out of the Ford and back into the building. Strolling through the halls, a phone is heard down the hall. The Kid opens the door and waits for Morpheus to exit. Morpheus puts the phone to his ear and instantly he is covered in veiny green and white code until his RSI disappears. Next is the Kid.  
  
"Do I just.put the phone to my ear?" The Kid was uneasy of his first trip back to the real world.  
  
"No magic chants, Kid. Go ahead, I'm next." Niobe never wanted to stay in a place that she was unsure of.  
  
A flash of green coding momentarily blinds the Kid as the feeling of falling backwards overcomes him. Was he going 100 miles an hour? Was he perfectly still? Green code everywhere from what he could sense around him, for he could not see; just feel. He brain could not distinguish what was real and what was the Matrix. And though this feeling was all but a moment, it felt like an eternity. And it was painful. Suddenly his eyes open. Morpheus has a hand on the Kids chest. "It gets easier, the first one always hurts the worst. Link, get the exit running for Niobe."  
  
With lightning precision, Link taps the number to dial the exit. The phone rings on the inside. Niobe reaches for the phone and puts it to her ear. As she leaves the Matrix, the back wall of the office shimmers as if heat were rising from the floorboards in front of it. But this was not from heat. The Twins phase through the walls at throttling speed, slicing through the air with their razor sharp blades at the dropping phone in front of them, cutting the phone cord to pieces. They look at each other, realizing that they've missed their intended mark. In unison, they look out the window to a grumbling pale white Escalade. The back window rolls down to reveal the sinister sneer of the Merovingian. Knowing that they've failed, the Twins step back outside through the walls and resume their seats in the vehicle.  
  
Aboard the Ananias, Morpheus pulls the spike out of Niobe's head. Link looks at the screens that are monitoring the Matrix. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he spins his chair around. "Morpheus, everything is set and we're ready to go but, I think that neo wants a word with you outside."  
  
The weary captain walks past the bridge and glances outside to see the Sentinel waiting for him. Thoughts weaving their way through his mind were eating away at him. He was anxious to see what would hold for the resistance. But whom were they resisting? 


	8. A request for an old friend

**Chapter 8**

Cruising down the street where the dank S & M haven, "Club Hell" once operated, the Merovingian thoughtfully rubs his chin.  The man who has collected his own league of rogues, his own resistance wants nothing more than to end what he believes is a game of cat and mouse. He glances over to the industrial warehouse that the Matrix has overwritten onto his club.  

"Not the reaction I was looking for, but a reaction none the less.  How can they begin to think that I can be deleted?  Did they learn nothing from their Smith embarrassment?  I am not deleted. I delete. That is my purpose." The Merovingian is clearly frustrated with his creator.  Beside him sits the Trainman.  

"That _was _your purpose.  You're not going to go clone crazy are you? We don't have time for that."

Through a heavy French accent, the Merovingian speaks "But of course not you cretin." He slowly reclines in his seat.  "I'm smarter than that.  I'm smarter than you for that matter.  What would be the purpose of making more of me?  Unlike Smith, I only need myself to take care of business." Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the Twins. "Take us to the Subway."  He resumes his conversation with the filthy man beside him.  "Being that the rats have decided to start jumping back on this sinking ship, we must make sure that they go down with it.  You're train station remained off the grid through this all, so we shall utilize it."   

In the real world, Morpheus stands on uneven ground. Behind him, his new ship hums as power surges through its hover cells.  Before him, a mighty Sentinel edges closer.  Neo speaks from the screen. 

"I just thought that you'd like to see this for yourself before we headed for Zion.  As I said while you were on the inside, Councilor Hamaan is the one who will sway the rest of the council.  Speak with him, and we will be able to progress."

"Agreed.  Neo, Zion will not be expecting Sentinels.  They have rebuilt a few A.P.U.'s as well as some semi damaged turret guns to guard the new dock.  Follow 40 meters behind us until I can get clearance. Hold your position just outside the proximity sensors until we come back for you."  Morpheus' instructions are clear and direct.  Neo nods and the Sentinel rejoins its formation.  All 24 take to the air and wait for the Ananias to depart.  Returning to his ship, the Captain is no longer weary, but confidant.  This is a mission, like any other he's had.  It's his duty, and he knows that.  He secures the main hatch and takes his place at the bridge.  Niobe is awaiting his order to depart.

"This has been an interesting day, Niobe.  How long until we will be in range to hail Zion?"

Niobe checks her gauges, "18 minutes.  12 if you want me to see what this ole girl's got under the hood."

A sly grin crawls over Morpheus' face. "In that case, bring me within range of the control tower in 13 minutes."

Without another word, Niobe tweaks the controls of the Ananias, fluidly taking off and maneuvering toward Zion at throttling speed. Unfazed, Ghost sits next to Link and Node as the ship rocks back and forth.  Link closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything but Niobe's erratic, yet precise flying.  The Kid sits in the mess hall alone, clearing his mind.  He quietly tries to make sense of the events of the day.

At the departure point of the Ananias, the Sentinels hold in place, measuring the distance between themselves and the crew.  Inside the Matrix, the Oracle glances at Neo and Seraph. All are still in the living room.  Neo nods at the Oracle and dials the number to the Ananias from the phone beside him.

Link is startled by the phone ringing. "Operator."

"Link, there is a change of plans.  Please, let me speak with Morpheus. Ask him to hold your position."

"No problem Neo." Link utters these words while taking his headset off.  Within 3 minutes, the Ananias is hovering in a tunnel as Morpheus puts the headset on. "Is there a problem Neo?"

"No. No problem.  We still need to speak with Councilor Hamaan.  But before I meet with him, the Oracle wants to speak with him first."  

"I know that she has her reasons Neo, but why tell us now and not while we were plugged in?" Morpheus continued to grow impatient, feeling like he's chasing his own tail.

"You're faith has been destroyed Morpheus, she only hopes to rebuild it.  You will understand in time."

Hearing the words of One, Morpheus agrees.  But when will the answers out weigh the questions that he has.  He hands the headset over to Link and returns to the bridge.

"How long until we're in broadcast range Nio…"  Before Morpheus can finish her name, Niobe reacts to his demeanor.

"Morpheus, you look like you've reached a dead end."

"How long, Niobe?" Morpheus was undeterred.  Niobe moves the ship a few yards forward and stops again.

"We're in range, what's wrong?" She hasn't seen him this troubled since Neo was in a coma.

Knowing that he can confide in her, he checks the path leading to the bridge to make sure that they are alone.  "Niobe, it has been a very long time that I myself have had to free my mind.  I have forgotten how hard it is.  The Oracle wants to speak with Councilor Hamaan and we are to pick him up and bring him to broadcast depth."

Niobe's eyes widen, "How long has it been since he's been on the inside?  Has to be at least 4 decades."

"As a captain…" Before he can continue, Niobe finishes his sentence. "…I'd listen to what Neo and the Oracle requests.  The path that she put you; us on years ago has led us to a truce with the machines.  I don't think that she will turn on us now."

Niobe always had a way of stating the obvious, with just the right tone in her voice for it to be comforting.  It made sense.  He calls down to his operator, "Link, get a secure line to Councilor Hamaan.  I need to speak with him.  He'll be sleeping…wake him. It's time for him to see her."

*Author's note: The next few chapters should come at a fast pace.  I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far. I know that each chapter is a little short, but this is going to be a long story. Oh, and I know that the secondary theme is "Action and Adventure"…trust me...it's coming! :^) All for now!  Please read and respond, email me if you like.

-Saint


	9. In the still

Chapter 9

A man sits at his terminal, monitoring the proximity sensors, radio frequencies, and other miscellaneous monitors with defense mechanisms scrolling on their screens.  It's 2:30 A.M. in the real world.  He hated night watch.

"Another night of nothing."  He thought to himself.  

The scanners brought up nothing.  He knew at some point he would hear from the Ananias but, they had been gone for quite some time and he didn't expect them back anytime soon.  He looked out of the window to his left.  He could see the dock, beaten and bruised from the Sentinel attack.  It was 5 months into its repair and renovations program.  Around him was the rest of the night crew. They all sat at their terminals, silent.  A dull hum from the generators could be heard, but were drowned out like every other familiar sound from Zion.  The silence is broken as his communications terminal sounds a polyphonic tone.  He reaches to answer while his crewmembers look on.

He stammered through the standard greeting.  "This is the Zion Dock Communications Tower, identify yourself." 

Link was very excited for 2:30 A.M. "Dock control, this is the Ananias, Link speaking."

"Proceed Ananias"

Link was familiar with most of the dock operators. He needed someone he could trust and was glad to hear the familiar voice of the man he knew he could count on. "Carpenter, glad it's you. Listen, I need you to do something for me."

Carpenter's voice drops to a whisper, "What is it?  You know I can't leave my station to deliver another marital message to Zee.  I got in SO much trouble last…" he's cut off.

"No, no, no.  I need you to get to Council Hamaan. Morpheus needs to speak with him immediately."  Link was very insistent.

"You're kidding right. You want me to wake up one of the head counc…" Carpenter was cut off again.

"No questions. Wake him and get him on the line."  The normally joking air to Links voice was gone.  He meant business and Carpenter knew it.

"Give me a bit, I have to run down to his quarters. I'll have him connected shortly.  You owe me big, Link".  Carpenter removes his headset and stands at the same time. He looks at the other operators who are staring right back at him.  "Can you guys cover for about 10 minutes?"

Before they can answer, the operator is dashing down corridors toward Council Hamaan's quarters.  His boots clanking on the metal girders as he skips every third step while going down 3 levels, he tries his best to keep from waking all of Zion.

There is a knock at the door of the wise, white haired man.  The lock cranks loudly and metal shifts as the door creaks open to Hamaan's suite.  His eyes are lazy and his words are slightly slurred. "Carpenter, you must have word from the Ananias. Is she ready for me now?"

Slightly confused, Carpenter tries to correct the Councilor.  "Yes, I've heard from the Ananias. But it's Morpheus. HE wants to speak with you."

A tired smile crawls over Hamaan's face.  He stretches and mumbles something about "the time finally coming", to himself.  "I'll be right out Carpenter."  The door to his chambers closes with a slam.

Back at the dock, Council Hamaan walks into the control room. The remaining operators stand out of respect.  Hamaan waves a hand in slight annoyance telling them to sit back down. "It's almost three in the morning boys, no need for formalities."

Carpenter is busily working on contacting the Ananias.

"Carpenter, is he with you?"  Morpheus has replaced Link at the con.  

"Standing right behind me, sir." He glances over his shoulder confirming his answer. Carpenter stands and hands his headset to Councilor Hamaan.  With a slight smile, Hamaan places the headset over his hears.

"I'm here Morpheus. I've been expecting your call."

Morpheus is puzzled.  The original arrangement was for the Ananias to report back to Zion in person, not over radio.  "Councilor Hamaan, I apologize for waking you, but this is of utmost importance. It's the Oracle…"

The councilor interrupts the captain. "She's finally ready for me is she?"

Again, Morpheus is puzzled.  "That she is.  I will not question you Councilor, but I must say that you are beginning to sound just like the very one who wants to see you."

A smile grows on Hamaan's face as he looks out the window overlooking the dock.  He sees a light on inside the bridge of Logos II.  Knowing that the only person who would be up this late working on a hovercraft would be Sparks.  His smile grows even wider.  "Morpheus, how far are you from Zion?"

"We're just within contact range.  It would take us 30 minutes to reach you." Niobe who is already headed to the bridge to warm up the hover coils hears Morpheus' words.

"Make your way toward Zion Morpheus, Sparks and I will meet you half way. Hamaan out."  Before Morpheus can speak, Hamaan takes his headset off and looks at the control operators, all who each have a confused look on their faces.  "I'm going to go out for a little ride, no need to for it to be in the log boys."  

The operators dare not go against the word of a council member. They nod in agreement and go back to monitoring their various signals.  An awkward silence overtakes the room as Hamaan steps out of the room.

Aboard the Ananias, Morpheus makes his way to the bridge.  Sitting down in the chair next to Niobe, he doesn't know how to break the news to her.  "Councilor Hamaan will be meeting us halfway."

Focusing on negotiating the tunnels, Niobe mutters, "15 minutes until we reach the halfway point.  The Logos II should…" A panic look appears on her face. "Wait just a second Morpheus.  Sparks is driving?" 

Inside the Logos II, Sparks busily types the terminal.  Scrolling through endless reports and logistics verifying the system setup of the new ship.  Endless lines of coding populate the many screens before him.  A hand reaches up and taps him on his shoulder.  Sparks, completely engrossed in his work did not hear Hamaan board the ship. Thinking that he was alone, his immediate reaction is to let out a surprised yell; falling out of his chair. 

"Good. You're awake." Council Hamaan was tickled with himself.

Sparks pulls himself off of the floor and stands before the councilor. "Sir, with all due respect, I think I'm going to be awake for the next 4 days. Wait. What are you doing down here this late…er…early?"

Hamaan puts a hand on Sparks shoulder, "I figured you could take me on a test run of your new ship.  She's rather beautiful."

"You want me to fly this thing?  You do realize that I pilot about as smooth as Ghost when he tries to talk to women right?" Sparks was grasping at straws.

Hamaan didn't mind his excuses. "Sparks, it's okay. Strap up. We have a meeting to go to."

Traveling through the tunnels, Councilor Hamaan by his side, Sparks can't help but mutter to himself. "Niobe is gonna kill me."


	10. Old Fashioned

Chapter 10  
  
The Ananias hovered at the meeting place awaiting the arrival of the Logos II. Niobe's hands are clenched together, sweat visibly appearing on her brow. She's waited a long time for her replacement ship. She mapped out every detail, every conduit, and every wire and each had a purpose. And that machine, like her, was now driven by purpose to rendezvous with the Ananias. The dim glow of hover cells filled the tunnel where the Ananias waited. The headlights grew brighter from the approaching hovercraft as Niobe lowers the Ananias. The Logos II arrives and slowly lowers as well, only not as smooth. Morpheus toggles a switch above his head activating the all page aboard his ship.  
  
"Everyone stay aboard, I'm going to the L-II. I will be back shortly."  
  
Morpheus stands to exit his ship, Niobe fast on his heels. "I'm going with you."  
  
"Niobe, my orders stand. Until I am finished speaking with the councilor, you are to pack your gear, I will need you to pilot the L-II once we take the trip back to the Matrix. I want you and Ghost plugged in. I'm sending the Kid with you as well. Have him monitor your vitals. Advise, Link and Node to await my orders." Morpheus continued to the ramp leading out of the Ananias without a further word.  
  
In the dank surroundings of the tunnel, Morpheus steps out, seeing the white haired elder standing before him. He approaches him with utmost respect. "Councilor Hamaan, glad you could join us."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Morpheus. It's not everyday that you get to take a trip outside of Zion." The councilor was wide-awake.  
  
Morpheus knew that time was of the essence. "Councilor, please join me. All that I am permitted to say is, the Oracle wants to see you. That's it, nothing more."  
  
"Well, lets not keep her waiting. The two men walk back onto the Ananias. Moments later, Niobe, Ghost and the Kid are back aboard the Logos II. Sparks has resumed his seat at the Operators station. He knows that Niobe will no doubt question his piloting skills, it was just a matter of time; and that time is now.  
  
"If it weren't for a councilor giving you this order, you'd be mopping up your own blood by now, you do know that right?" Niobe sarcastically blasts her operator.  
  
"If I had a choice, oh dear captain; you would have flown Councilor Santa out here, not I. I am but a red nosed reindeer!" Sparks finishes his retort while spinning around to face his terminal. "Are we headed back home?"  
  
"No, we're headed back to broadcast depth. We're there for plugged in support."  
  
Sparks stopped typing for a moment as he looked at his captain through the reflection of the monitor before him.  
  
"Back to the old grind I see. Hamaan's jacking in? This ought to be good."  
  
Aboard the Ananias, Council Hamaan looks at the chair he is about to populate. Link walks up beside him. "Councilor, I'm not familiar with the training that you've received since you were last jacked in. I can run the standard combat." before he can continue, Hamaan raises a hand to silence Link.  
  
"No training for me son. These old bones aren't made for fighting. Maybe another lifetime perhaps."  
  
Link wasn't sure how to progress. Before he can, Morpheus interrupts.  
  
"Councilor, I'd like to take you into the Construct before we go into the Matrix. We'll prepare for our visit to the Oracle there. Link, load us into the Construct and take us to broadcast depth. Node, monitor our status while Link is piloting."  
  
Hamaan sits in the chair before him. It's been so long since he's jacked in, he didn't remember what the feeling was like. Link moved the spike to the back of his head. Hamaan looked up at him. "Be gentle." He closes his eyes as the spike slides into his skull. The pain he felt was numb. It felt as if he suddenly had a dull headache that instantly made his brow furl. And in an instant, the pain was gone. Now, he was alone. It was all bright white; he couldn't even tell what he was standing on. Was he even standing? Nothing but endless, white.A mix of confusion and reserved panic began to take over. He couldn't tell if he was upside down or right side up. Though there was endless space, he felt incredibly claustrophobic.  
  
"Do not be alarmed Councilor" Morpheus was now standing behind Hamaan. "This is the Construct, our loading program." Morpheus was now in a deep purple suit, covered by an alligator skin trench coat.  
  
Hamaan breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm an old man Morpheus. We didn't have Constructs and training programs. No Kung Fu for us. If we saw an agent, we ran. Sure we figured out that we could run along walls and jump really far. But, honestly, our saying used to be, jumping really far, only takes you so far." Having someone in this vast nothingness gave him a sense of space. His surroundings weren't creeping in on him any more.  
  
Morpheus grins cordially. "I can assure you that we are now better equipped to handle a threat while on the inside. Which is why you need to be armed, sir." Morpheus reaches into his pocket and retrieves his cell phone. He dials his own ship.  
  
Node clumsily picks up the headset and taps the on channel.  
  
"Op.operator."  
  
Morpheus' familiar voice can be heard in the headset. "Node, how long until we reach broadcast depth?"  
  
Node looks at the proximity readings and relay's the info to Morpheus. "6 minutes sir. And the Logos II is following right behind."  
  
"Good. Load the weapons rack and munitions program. Tell Link that once we arrive at broadcast depth to resume his operators position."  
  
Node, already scanning the file tree for the gun racks answers, "Loading momentarily. And I'll let Link know sir."  
  
Inside the construct, Morpheus moves closer to Hamaan as the weapons racks begin rushing passed them. Hamaan is clearly fascinated by the events he's partaking in.  
  
"If only resources were this accessible in the real world, eh Morpheus?"  
  
Morpheus nods his head, "Indeed councilor. If only." He turns his back to the elder, reaching for several weapons to conceal under his coat. He grabs one more handgun and turns to hand it to Hamaan. He notices that the normally modest dressed elder is now wearing a long, cashmere coat over silk khaki pants and an Egyptian Cotton shirt. Interesting choice, he thought to himself.  
  
"This is for your own protection Councilor." Morpheus has his hand outstretched, 9mm Beretta in hand.  
  
Councilor Hamaan pulls a 6 inch ivory handled, titanium blade from the rack, flips it into the air, and catches the tip of the blade in the palm of his hand. He grabs the blade and spins it quickly before flipping the handle back to his palm, sheathing it at his side. Morpheus is impressed.  
  
"Just a little trick I picked up years ago. I'll be fine with this, thank you." Councilor Hamaan is confident enough to which Morpheus relents and replaces the Beretta back on the shelf. Just as he is about to reach for his phone, it rings. He puts it to his ear.  
  
"We're here, Morpheus". Link had resumed his post.  
  
Morpheus looked to his right, then his left methodically. "Give Sparks the location of the Hard-line. Load us in." 


	11. ReunionAbduction

Chapter 11  
  
"Link, I think that you've logged way to many hours out in the field. You're getting sloppy." Sparks barked his quip to Link over the com.  
  
Link knew something wasn't right himself. "I'm not sloppy. This is the safe house but I'm not able to get in either. There's something odd about this. There are no changes to the grid, and the hard-line is good to the D- mark. Something weird is happening on the inside of the building."  
  
Sparks was already searching for another Hard-line. "Here's the number, dial them in. It's only a few blocks away." Typing furiously, Sparks transfers the destination information to Link. Link conveyed the information to Morpheus of the change while he keyed in the new hard-line address.  
  
"We'll investigate the safe house when we're en route to the exit. For now, load us in." Morpheus hangs up the phone as he hears Link begin to type in command after command, loading them into the Matrix. Hamaan begins to feel like his stomach is in his throat, as he looks around frantically. Piece by piece a corner office creates itself around the two men. A desk appears between them, a window fills a vacant hole in the now assembled wall; an already spinning ceiling fan appears above their heads. The Councilor was amazed at how fast everything loaded now. He remembered that in his time, it took a full 5 minutes to fully load into the Matrix. The last thing to appear before them is a ringing phone. Hamaan sees that behind Morpheus now stand Niobe and Ghost. Morpheus wastes no time.  
  
"Lets move."  
  
They exit the building with Morpheus at the front of the group. A black Lincoln Continental sits in a parking space a few yards away. Once in route to the Oracle, Hamaan looks out the window, looking at the world around him. He lets out a muffled chuckle to himself. "Oh how things have changed," he thought. The Oracles apartment building was old and showed signs of wear on the outside. The structure hadn't changed much in Hamaan's eyes. The rustic architecture didn't fit the rest of the city. Modern skyscrapers and office buildings dwarfed the apartment building that stands before him. Morpheus joins him, along with the rest of the crew. Not a word is said as they make their way to the Oracles apartment. The door opens with a black woman in here mid thirties standing before them.  
  
"Morpheus, good to see you again." The woman glances at the other members of the crew, finally reaching Hamaan. Her eyes widen. "So it is true what she said. You would return, and you have. Welcome back, Wisdom." He hadn't been called that in years.  
  
Ghost raises an eyebrow at the name that was spoken. "How fitting", he thought to himself. The crew enters the apartment into the familiar living room. The aroma of freshly baked cookies lingered throughout the rooms. The woman makes her way into the kitchen for a moment, only to appear moments later. "Morpheus, Niobe, Ghost. Please wait here. Wisdom, the Oracle will see you now."  
  
Hamaan glances at everyone and humbly makes his way to the beaded entryway into the kitchen. The remaining crew looks at each other. Niobe looks back to the rooms in the apartment. "Where's Seraph and Neo?"  
  
Making his way into the kitchen, Hamaan looks up to see the Oracle sitting at the kitchen table. Behind her sits Neo and Seraph. Hamaan is startled at first. "The Councilor now stands before a different sort of council, eh? Hello Seraph. Neo." The Oracle stands to greet her former student. Hamaan is almost overcome with memories of a time long ago. "Oracle. You've changed."  
  
The Oracle puts her arms up and rests her hands on his shoulders. "Speak for you self, honey. Let me have a look at you."  
  
Neo watches the scene before him and remembers the Oracle saying the same thing to him.  
  
"You have this look in your eye kid. Like you know something more than you let on. Lucky for me, I know what your thinking." The Oracle spoke while turning to take the cookies out of the oven. "I see you've completed your mission. It was a long time coming wasn't it?"  
  
"Indeed old friend. You told me that it would happen. And once Neo came around, I knew what I had to do." Hamaan's mind recalled his last meeting with the Oracle before he left the Matrix all those years ago.  
  
He was much younger then. The apartment was the same. Not a piece of furniture out of place, and the same aroma of freshly baked cookies permeated throughout the apartment. He once sat among the other potentials, for he was a potential himself. He couldn't lift objects with his mind or bend spoons. There was no running on walls for him. He possessed something that the others didn't. His mind is what was his greatest potential. Though only 11 years old, he had such a simplistic grasp on wisdom, it gained him his name. The young Hamaan stood before the Oracle the day before he ventured into the real world. The old black woman spoke.  
  
"Wisdom, the time has come for you to begin your journey. Your journey will cross you're path with the One who will bring an end to the war between man and machine. You won't find him; he'll come to you. You must give him guidance. He'll seem lost and you must impart your wisdom to him." She continued on with his destiny. "If we are to reconcile, you must aid him in making the right decision. You'll know what to say. Trust me."  
  
Hamaan looked at the now older, different Oracle. "I've reached the point in my life where, I stopped asking questions. Now I feel like I've stopped giving answers. I'm all out of answers and I'm not sure what to do. We never went this far Oracle."  
  
The Oracle turns her head to look at Neo who is now standing. Turning back to Hamaan, the Oracle continues, "As Neo has explained to Morpheus, the machine world wants peace, just like you. The machines want to aid in reconciling with Zion. They want to bring humans back to the surface of the world. Working together, the Earth can be brought back to its original beauty. But it will take time. And not only time.but cooperation. And it starts with the Council." She takes a drag on her cigarette. "You win over the head, the body will follow suit you know."  
  
Hamaan is eager to know what he must do. Neo stands and passes the Oracle to stand beside the councilor.  
  
"Councilor, we must travel back to Zion and meet with the Council. With you're endorsement, we may have a chance of finally gaining peace. If they don't agree, I fear they could start the war all over again." Neo placed a hand on Hamaan's shoulder.  
  
"Anything I can do to help Neo. I will bring word to the council."  
  
Before he can continue, Neo interrupts him. "I will come with you."  
  
Hamaan realizes that he hasn't even asked any of the many questions lingering in his mind. "How are you jacked in Neo? We don't have any ships available for use other than Morpheus and Niobe's ships. How are you here?  
  
Neo couldn't waste time explaining now. "I'll bring you up to date when time permits. We just need to know if you're in."  
  
"Neo, I've always had faith in you. I trust you. And the council trusts me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Hamaan rises to his feet and shakes Neo's hand.  
  
Neo turns to Seraph. "Good, then lets get moving." Seraph and Neo make their way to the living room as the Oracle stands to hand Hamaan a cookie.  
  
"My dear Wisdom. You have made me proud. Don't worry; you'll see me again. And I promise, it'll be a lot sooner than before. Don't for get your cookie.I baked your favorite kind."  
  
The Councilor felt like a child again. Taking the cookie from her hand, he remembers doing the same thing years ago. He looks up at the elderly woman. "Until next time, old friend."  
  
"Old? Speak for yourself kid; I'm in my prime. Now go, you've got work to do." The Oracle drags on her cigarette and sits back in her chair, looking out the window.  
  
Awaiting the Councilor in the living room stands Neo, Seraph and the away crew. Obviously filled in on the next move, Morpheus opens the door to the hallway. And heads for the elevator. Everyone follows except for Seraph who closes the door behind them. Neo walks side by side with Morpheus, Councilor Hamaan behind them. Niobe and Ghost bring up the rear. Standing by the elevator door, Morpheus presses the down button. He looks at Neo through his glasses. "Zion is not going to be impressed with Sentinels hovering around.you know that don't you?"  
  
Neo looks back at his former mentor. "I have this feeling that it's going to be harder than we think."  
  
As if in slow motion, Neo's words become reality when the door to the elevator opens. Four figures stand in the shadow of the elevator.  
  
The Trainman. The filthy man with unknown motives or reason for allegiance to the Merovingian stands at the forefront of the group. Behind him is the Merovingian, backed by his pale guardsmen, the Twins. The Trainman raises his head, tilting it slightly. A gutterly crack is heard coming from his neck. He stares at the disbelieving crew.  
  
"Going down?"  
  
Neo pushes Morpheus aside and readies himself in a tiger claw stance. Niobe and Ghost grab the arms of Councilor Hamaan and head down the long hall toward the stairwell. The Trainman turns to the Twins. "I want that one." He points at Councilor Hamaan. As if out of a child's nightmare, the two pale men become translucent and disappear through the sides of the elevator walls, leaving the Trainman and the Merovingian standing in the elevator. While the Trainman has his head turned, Neo strikes fast with razor sharp precision to the Trainman's solar plexus. Without missing a beat, the Trainman grabs Neo's wrist a half an inch away from his chest. His head turns to Neo. "It doesn't matter where we are boy, I still make my own rules. Moving his arm out of the way, the Trainman lunges forward, punching Neo directly in the chest, sending him through the wall into the apartment behind him. Morpheus, realizing that he cannot face down the Trainman backs away from the elevator and looks down the hallway to see Niobe, Ghost, and Hamaan halfway to the stairwell. Their silhouettes outlined by the window at the end of the hall. Neo stands and steps through the hole in the wall.  
  
"You may make your own rules, but I have rules of my own." He looks at the Trainman with a deafening glare, his left eyebrow raised. Suddenly, every door in the hallway unlocks and opens. Out of the doors walk two agents each. Out of the Oracles apartment, Seraph walks out, holding a shotgun in his hands. Morpheus is speechless at the sight as Neo smirks at the Trainman.  
  
The Merovingian sticks his head out of the elevator. "Merde!" He rapidly taps the Trainman on the shoulder. "Can we hurry this along please?" He steps back into the elevator and pulls the Trainman back in with him. The Trainman smiles devilishly at Neo and Morpheus. "See ya around". The elevator door shuts.  
  
Neo and Morpheus, along with the agents all look toward the hallway just in time to see Niobe and Ghost fighting feverishly with the Twins. Not one punch lands on either dread locked man. Hamaan sneaks his blade from its sheath from under his jacket. With both Twins in front of him with their backs to him, he lunges out with a downward swipe, slashing the back of one of the Twins, giving Ghost an opportunity to land a punch hard on his chest. The blow staggers the sibling back with such force that he bumps into Hamaan, driving both out of the window. The other sibling swipes Niobe to the ground and phases out of the building toward his falling brother and prisoner. The Twins now reunited grab both arms of the Councilor in mid fall and land him safely on the ground, right next to the white Escalade. They land several blows on the Councilor, rendering him unconscious. Placing him into the SUV, the Trainman looks up at the window from where the three men fell. The Escalade peels out; leaving skid marks on the pavement. Morpheus and Neo look down at the vehicle that is accelerating down the street. Neo turns to Morpheus. "There is nothing I can do to get him back Morpheus. I can't beat the Trainman. But we know someone who can. Get Link to send in The Kid."  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fight scene so, please go easy on me. :^) 


	12. A Substantial Development

Chapter 12  
  
"Are you seeing this, Sparks?" Link was confused as to what he was seeing. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Am I seeing it? Well, lets see; the fact that Morpheus was just standing at the elevator; a massive crater opened up in the wall behind him; Niobe, Ghost, and Councilor Hamaan just start running toward the stairs; the hallway is filled to the teeth with agents suddenly; and Hamaan seems to be riding down the street, unconscious, without anyone else in the car. No, nothing out of the ordinary." Sparks' sarcasm is interrupted when his com rings.  
  
"Operator."  
  
Niobe wastes no time. "Sparks, plug The Kid in. The Merovingian and the Trainman have taken Councilor Hamaan."  
  
"And how, may I ask did the jerky boys accomplish that?" While pressing the mute button, he yells over his shoulder. "Hey Kid, get up here!" He toggles the switch again as Niobe cuts in.  
  
"Not now Sparks, get him to the safe house at Wells and Lake immediately."  
  
"He'll be there in a second. But there's something you should know boss. I can't see The Merovingian or the Trainman.their code doesn't register. Good news is that we can still see the Councilor. He's unconscious right now. I'll keep monitoring him."  
  
"Good. Morpheus wants to speak with you for a moment." She hands the phone over to Morpheus at his request.  
  
"Sparks, how long until you have him loaded?"  
  
The Kid is strapped in and as he speaks, Sparks has plugged him in and has him loaded into the Construct.  
  
"The Kid is prepped and will be there when you give me the signal. I have him in the construct loading up now." Sparks was back at his terminal typing furiously.  
  
"Good. No need to look for a vehicle for him. Neo will be there to pick him up." Morpheus didn't realize that Sparks was not informed. Sparks sits silently for a moment.  
  
"Um.sir, did I hear you right? Did you just say Neo? Which brings me to another question. Am I the only one slightly disturbed at the number of agents that are in that hallway with you?"  
  
"Link will fill you in Sparks. For now, make sure that he's set for Wells and Lake." Morpheus looks at Neo as he gazes out the window. "How long till you can get there, Neo?"  
  
Neo looks over his shoulder. "Two minutes. Load him in now. Wait inside with the Oracle. I'll be back with him soon." He glances at the remaining Agents. One after the other they return to the apartments from whence they came, all turning control of the bodies they've inhabited back to the host body. Neo climbs out of the window, freefalling toward the ground. He lands, crouching to the ground with the impact, only to launch back into the air at top speed. At the sound of the shutting doors, Sparks snaps back to attention.  
  
"Okay, the agents are gone, Neo's there.Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do!"  
  
"I'm unsure of the agents myself Sparks, but as I've stated, Link will fill you in." After Morpheus hangs up, he hands the phone back to Niobe. Seraph opens the door to the Oracle apartment where the team enters to wait for Neo's return.  
  
A man sits on a scaffold washing windows of a high rise building that he knows nothing about. A few birds sitting on the ledge suddenly leave their perch, startling the man. "Crazy birds." Two seconds later, a black streak speeds past him so fast that the window he's washing shatters into tiny peaces. Neo weaves in between buildings, flying high, then low. In his eyes, time slows down when he flies.  
  
Everything seems to go so slowly compared to him. All this power means nothing unfortunately without the one you love. He thinks to himself that he'll have time for grief once everything is finally set in motion. He just hopes that it's soon. He locates his target and lands outside a window leading to the safe house. He opens the window and walks into the room. Sitting down in front of the phone, he waits. Suddenly, the phone rings and he sees the scrolling matrix code begin to change. A sea of green coding suddenly changes it's characteristics as The Kid appears in front of Neo. He is startled to see someone waiting for him.  
  
"Whoa.Neo."  
  
Neo stands and puts both hands at his side. "Kid, come with me, we have much to do."  
  
The Kid takes Neo's invitation. Neo opens the window and steps out to the balcony. He kneels and launches into the air, grabbing the collar of the Kid's leather jacket. The Kid never envisioned flying before. Though he's technically being pulled, he watches everything below him and he's amazed at the speeds achieved by one man. He looks in the direction they're traveling in just in time to see a man trying to lower his scaffold. There are broken windows in front of him. Passing him, the remaining glass left in the windows breaks from its frame, sending the man back to the arm of the scaffold. They land on top of the Oracles' building. Neo leads The Kid down the stairs to the Oracle's apartment. He sees Morpheus and the two crews waiting for him.  
  
Morpheus stands. "Kid, it has been explained to me that you are our hope in defeating the Trainman. The others and myself can take everyone else. He is different than anything we've encountered." Morpheus continues. "In an operating system, each user has certain permissions. Though he is a program himself, he is still self aware."  
  
The Kid is still unsure why he is there. "What can I do? I just flew with Neo. Flew! I can't possibly do anything remotely as great as him."  
  
Neo places a hand on The Kid's shoulder. "Kid. Do you want to know why you're needed? Well, if it doesn't make sense to you by now, I'll tell you. Everyone always ask you about freeing yourself. That's the key." He continues explaining to the rest of the crew. "To sum it up because time is short, in essence, you have root access within the Matrix."  
  
There is a deafening silence in the room. Neo continues. "When you freed yourself, your mind overrode the system, breaking free of the control that was placed over it. Was it a fluke? Maybe. I don't know. But considering that the only way that we are to save Councilor Hamaan is by you, I'd say that you were supposed to free yourself. Like everything else here, it's your destiny. This is the plan. I'm 98% sure that Hamaan is being held at Mobil Ave. What better place to hold someone captive if you believe yourself to be God there. As you know, the physics that we are accustomed to in the Matrix are not the same there. Once you board the train, it's a different ball game. But it's still part of the mainframe. And Kid, that's where you come in. The Trainman told me that in Mobil Ave., he makes the rules. You are above the rules."  
  
Morpheus is concerned. "Neo. If this is the case, we'll go along with it. But do I need to remind you about the Twins? You've seen what they can do. How do we get past them?"  
  
Neo stares at Morpheus through his glasses. "Leave them to me. It's about time the boys and I had a little chat."  
  
The Twins sit inside the office of a train station's lower level. Both with their feet reclining on separate desks. They look at their watch.  
  
"Why must we wait."  
  
".for incompetent help?"  
  
Two men, holding three nameless people at gunpoint march down the stairs leading to the stations first level. The hostages are nervously walking in the direction they are forced in. They're halfway across the first level platform when they hear someone clear their throat. Whipping around, they see Neo standing in front of Morpheus, The Kid, Seraph, Ghost, and Niobe. Neo is the first to speak. "Ask yourself: Is it worth it?"  
  
The two men charge the group at full speed, leaving their captives a chance to escape. Seraph steps in front of everyone and walks toward the charging men. As they reach him, Seraph drops to one knee and strikes the kneecaps of both men, sending them to the ground with a thud. Seraph stands slowly, spinning around to face both of them. Each man stands and faces Seraph. The one on the right has a gash on his face from the impact with the ground, but he is unfazed.  
  
"Wingless, I'm about sick of your." Seraph's heel connects with the angry man's jaw, spinning him backwards. Neo catches the spiraling man, locking him into a chokehold. With a yell, the other man lunges forward with his fist outstretched, aimed at Seraph's throat. Seraph dodges to the left, striking the man in the kidney, and then lowering to swipe his legs. The man lands on his back, instantly faced with the barrel of a nickel-plated handgun. Morpheus stands over the man with a foot on his chest.  
  
"You see, normal bullets wouldn't have much effect on you would it? But a mutual friend of ours, I believe her name to be Persephone.told me something about silver bullets.hmmm, what was it?" He glares at the man in his line of fire.  
  
The man squirms under Morpheus' foot. "I get the point, what do you want."  
  
Down stairs, a train with the placard stating, "Loop", pulls into the station as the Twins hear commotion coming from the staircase. They speak in unison. "Finally."  
  
They exit the office to be faced with the two gunmen, now held at gunpoint by Seraph and Morpheus, backed by Neo, Ghost, Niobe, and the Kid. Neo slowly walks toward the Twins, stopping a few feet in front of the crew.  
  
"Morpheus, take everyone on onto the train, you won't need me. I'll meet you back here." He looks over his shoulder. "Kid; remember. You're mind is already free. You know what to do."  
  
With a nod, Morpheus leads everyone toward the train doors, taking the hostages with them. The Kid looks back at Neo, making eye contact with his mentor.  
  
Neo turns his attention back to the Twins, both seeming very irritated. The Twin on the left speaks.  
  
"I will handle this."  
  
The other continues.  
  
"I will handle them."  
  
Suddenly he phases into a ghostly form, taking flight toward the boarding passengers. Morpheus is packing everyone in as he sees the Twin headed his direction, he readies himself. Neo sees the scrolling code that makes up the Twin. Analyzing the base code, Neo finds what he's looking for. Neo steadies himself, reaching out toward the passing Twin. With deft precision, Neo modifies his own code, enabling himself to grab the throat of the ghost, stopping him in mid flight. Instantly solidifying, the Twin grabs at Neo's hand as he's lifted into the air. Neo promptly slams the man hard into the ground, creating a large crater in the concrete. He holds him there as he looks up at the other Twin. While the other Twin is pinned, Neo lifts his free hand to the man at the end of the landing, beckoning him to fight. The sibling that's pinned speaks, followed by his brother.  
  
"Nice."  
  
".trick."  
  
*Authors note: Next chapter.this will be a nerve racking one for me. The fight that everyone wanted to see in the movies.the Fight between Neo and the twins.I hope I can live up to your expectations.  
  
-Saint 


	13. Cloak & Dagger

Chapter 13  
  
The dread locked man, dressed in a pale suit and trench coat charges Neo at full speed. He reaches under his coat to pull out a switchblade. Standing, Neo grips the jacket of the man he has pinned to the ground, tossing him effortlessly like a rag doll at his brother. With force enough to knock the wind out of a gorilla, the man hurtles at the charging Twin. Without skipping a beat, the running man phases, allowing his brother to fly through him. The man lifts his arm high, swiping down attempting to slice Neo across the face and chest. Neo dodges to the left effortlessly, glancing to the rising twin that he recently tossed. Gaining his stance briefly, Neo ducks the forward slash intended for his throat. He reaches up and grabs the arm of his attacker. The Twin tries to phase to no avail. He realizes that Neo has hard coded his mind to react to the ghosting ability that once gave them the advantage as his arm is twisted behind his back. The wall is approaching swiftly. Neo charges the man toward the wall with one hand, blocking the attacks of the other Twin with the other hand. The Twin headed for the wall phases the rest of his body, disappearing into the wall. Neo anticipates his move and swings the man around, slamming him into his brother, knocking both of them to the ground. Neo faces them. The Twins snap to their feet.  
  
"Why.."  
  
".fight us? You know we'll."  
  
".never stop."  
  
Neo tilts his head to the side. "Try me."  
  
The Trainman hurries from the front of the train to the passenger cars. The train begins to depart in time for him to look out the window and see one Twin embedded in the wall, with Neo's heel collapsing on the crown of the other with a brutal axe kick. Alarmed, he looks through the window in front of him into the next passenger car, only to see Morpheus with the rest of his crew waiting patiently for him. He storms into the next car with a vengeance. Morpheus stands in the isle with Niobe and Ghost holding the henchmen at gunpoint. Seraph stands behind Morpheus with the Kid sitting down 2 seats ahead of them all. Anger boils from deep inside the trainman as he begins to scream at the waiting crew.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing on my train?! Haven't you learned? I make the rules! I set the standard!" He storms in their direction, death on his mind. He's about to strike when suddenly he finds himself careening to the floor, striking his chin on the ground. He pulls himself from the floorboard of the car, looking behind him to see the Kid, sitting in his seat, foot extended. There is a look of shock on his face.  
  
"I don't know what you just did, runt, but there's Hell to pay for that." He walks in front of the Kids seat. He lifts his hands above his head, fists clenched together. Before he can land his bone crushing blow, the Kid's heel connects with the Trainman's solar plexus, sending him back into the adjoining seat; breaking the windows behind him. The Kid stands to his feet. His fists clenched. "Don't call me runt."  
  
A demonic laugh emerges from the gut of the Trainman. Seemingly hysterical, his guttural laugh turns to maniacal howling. The Kid is puzzled. He looks at Morpheus for answers, but finds nothing. He returns his gaze to the giggling fool. "What's so funny?"  
  
Through tears of laughter, the Trainman tries to compose himself. "You're the one. I mean, not the actual One, but the one. The one I couldn't find. Mr. "Free Myself" himself. It's the only way. Couldn't find you anywhere, kid."  
  
Morpheus interjects. "How could you know that he freed himself?"  
  
The Trainman snarls. "Humans are so ignorant. I was looking for him before he broke out. Do you think that you're the only one that's talked to the Oracle?" He stands face to face with the Kid, towering over him. "It's not to late to trade up kid. Trust me, it's better on this side of." before he can continue, a hand is wrapped around his throat, forcing him to the ground.  
  
The Kid is furious with his arrogance. "The only thing that I trust, is that you'll take us to Hamaan." The Trainman tries to land several punches on the Kids' kidneys and ribs. The Kid blocks each one.  
  
Through a strained vocal chord, the Trainman replies. "We're already en route. Now let me GO!"  
  
In the train station, a man is thrown in front of an oncoming train, impacting hard on the railing of the drive car. Seeing his opportunity, Neo grabs the remaining sibling by the collar, slamming him hard into the ground. Hails of impacts from Neo's fists embed themselves on the chest of the sibling, burying him into the concrete. He begins to change into his ghost form to disappear into the crater. Neo allows the man to sink out of sight. Neo's leg snaps high into the air; the sole of his foot connecting with the neck of the Twin that is in mid-flight. He lands hard on the ground. Neo walks over to him, sliding his foot under the cradle of his neck. He puts his hand on the Twin's throat. "No weaseling out of this one. I have some questions for you and your brother." The other Twin lands behind Neo, gripping his shoulder. Neo grabs the hand that was placed on him and flings the man over his shoulder, creating another crater on the ground beside his brother.  
  
"What does your boss want with Hamaan?"  
  
The Twin resting on Neo's foot reluctantly speaks first. "We have no."  
  
".reason to tell you."  
  
Neo releases both men, standing to his feet. "No, you don't. But then again, you don't have a reason to continue existing do you?"  
  
Standing to their feet, the Twins glance at each other, then back to Neo.  
  
"If you won't talk, then I'll go to the Merovingian myself."  
  
The Twin's speak with arrogance in their tone. "You'll never find him."  
  
Neo smirks. "Wouldn't you guys love to be around to find out if I do."  
  
Neo dives between the Twins, rolling to a kneeling position, swiping at both legs of the men standing before him. Both men leap forward into a somersault, spinning around to attack Neo. The Twin on the left lunges forward with a flood of punches directed at Neo's chest and head. Neo dodges every attempt, resolving to grab the wrist of the man attacking him and spinning him around in time to deflect the attacks of the other Twin. Neo stands to his side, lifting his arm up, beckoning the men to attack again. With his free hand, Neo reaches into his pocket, pulling out a tiny green pill. One sibling takes his razor sharp blade from his jacket pocket, whipping it open, he charges Neo again, swiping fiercely at him. Blocking every assault, Neo is unfazed, deftly avoiding any injury intended for him. Neo finally blocks both arms of the Twin, sending the man backwards, off balance. He quickly reaches out and grabs the man by the chin, opening his mouth. Neo reaches inside and deposits the pill at the back of his throat. The One lands a bone-shattering uppercut to the chin of the Twin, sending him to the ground. Upon landing, the man swallows the pill, unknowing of what it will do to him. Slowly he feels his coding begin to change.  
  
"What have you."  
  
".done to him?"  
  
Pulling himself to his knees, gritting his teeth, he clinches his head with both hands, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. A faint rumbling of a train can be heard beneath the wailing of the man. His sibling stares at him in fear of the worst. The screams emanating from the man stop as sudden as they started, and he is left hunched and unmoving on the ground.  
  
The man left facing Neo has a countenance of both dread and anger. "Don't think this." His brother is not able to finish his sentence. A train rushes through the terminal as the man phases into his ghostly form, flying at top speed. He grabs his brother, changing him as well. Neo stands alone as the ghosts disappear onto the fleeting train.  
  
"Trust me, this is far from over." 


	14. Don't call me, I'll call you

Chapter 14  
  
The resonating hum emanating from the Ananias and Logos II echoes through the labyrinth of tunnels. Inside the Ananias, Node approaches Link.  
  
"Any word from them?"  
  
Link stretches his arms into the air, speaking over a yawn.  
  
"Nothin. Not one thing. And being that they're in a place where I can't track them.all I can do is watch their vitals and hope for the best."  
  
Startling both men, Councilor Hamaan's body flinches, then jolts in his chair. The monitor checking his vitals begins to beep furiously at the sudden action taken by his body. Link jumps from his chair to check the screens. Hamaan flinches again.  
  
Hamaan hangs his head. His body slumped over, hanging from his wrists that are shackled to the wall behind him. Blood and mucous drip from his nose and mouth. He feels his eyes burning from the salty sweat that has run into them. Through the pain, he looks up at his captor. The man standing before him rubs his knuckles with his other hand.  
  
"All I have to do is keep you alive. The Merovingian said nothing about using you as target practice though." Another blow from the man lands on Hamaan's chin. The noise of a train in the distance can be heard.  
  
"Here come some more cellmates for you old man." The man's brow crinkles as he notices that his prisoner is chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny old man?"  
  
Hamaan lifts his head, a devilish grin on his face. "All that A.I. and your kind still can't read a poker face!" His arms tense, causing his veins to bulge in his wrists as he breaks his shackles from the wall, clapping both hands down over the temples of his captor.  
  
"Didn't think I could do that did you?" Hamaan's clothes wisps in the wind as the train pulls in behind his captor, screeching to a stop. Hamaan approaches the man before him, wiping the blood from his nose. A startling silence overtakes the train station as the two men square off. As the doors open behind him, the man turns to see the Trainman punched square in the jaw, hurtling him backwards, landing on his back. The Kid steps off of the train, followed by Morpheus, Ghost, Niobe, and Seraph who is guarding the two hostages. Morpheus speaks out.  
  
"Councilor Hamaan, sorry for the delay."  
  
"No trouble Morpheus, I was just getting warmed up. Are we ready to leave?" Councilor Hamaan pushes his former captor aside.  
  
"If you'll board the train, we'll make our way back to the Matrix, and our way back home." Morpheus motions to the train.  
  
"You can't just." The Trainman, who is still composing himself, cuts off the man.  
  
"Let them go, the old man's served his purpose for now."  
  
The crew boards the train and it takes off down the track, headed for the terminal where Neo awaits.  
  
The One sits on a bench in the train station, anxiously awaiting his friends to return. He hears the sound of grinding steel echoing from the tunnel. Standing, he walks toward the track in anticipation. Once the train arrives, the now complete crew steps off to meet Neo.  
  
"Are they defeated?" Morpheus was curious about The Twins.  
  
Glad to see the Councilor intact, Neo assures the crew, "Temporarily. Council Hamaan, glad to have you back with us."  
  
Morpheus reaches for his phone and dials the Ananias.  
  
On board the Ananias, Link is scanning the green code that populates his screen, relieved to see all parties there. Seeing on figure reach for something in his pocket, he looks at the incoming call light at his station, anticipating his captain's call. The sound of a phone call blasts through the ship.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Link, we have Councilor Hamaan, we need an exit." His voice is confident and reassuring to Link.  
  
"Carlson and 5th, service phone at the back of a meat packing plant."  
  
Exiting the station, Neo pulls Morpheus aside while the crew loads into their vehicles.  
  
"Morpheus, we must be careful, The Kid may be able to stop the Trainman, but we can't risk anything."  
  
Morpheus remembers back to something the Trainman said. "Neo, the Trainman said something about more than the resistance hold court with The Oracle. Am I to believe that she's playing both sides of the court?"  
  
"I assure you Morpheus, she only has our best intentions in mind. I've studied her code, it's like she's hard coded with allegiance with humanity. But I'm curious to what she could be referring too. If you would like to stay with me momentarily to speak with her, I can take you there and back to a hard line. It's up to you." Neo's face truly showed signs of concern.  
  
Morpheus informs the crew that they are to wait until he returns from his meeting with the Oracle. As they leave toward the exit, Neo launches himself into the air, taking Morpheus with him.  
  
Niobe was looking at the sky as the two men flew above the buildings surrounding them. "What do you think that's all about?"  
  
Ghost was concentrating on navigating his way toward the exit. "I'm not sure, but I'd like to get back to the ship. I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
In a seemingly deserted part of town, a phone begins to ring. The door to a Cadillac Escalade opens slowly and a man wearing a French tailored suit slowly walks towards the ringing phone. Lifting the receiver, he speaks.  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
Sparks eyebrow raises. He was only attempting to test the line, double- checking Link's ability to find an exit out of boredom. "Uh.hello?" He sees the phone floating in mid air on his screen, but no one there. He taps into his messaging terminal, contacting Link.  
  
"Tell Morpheus something for me, will you? Tell him that I'm sorry that I missed his visit, I truly regret it."  
  
Sparks types away at his keyboard while the Merovingian speaks.  
  
Sparks: "Are you seeing this? Switch your monitor to the exit."  
  
".that I did not get a chance to see him. I do enjoy you're visits to my world. But also tell him that actions that his lap dog Neo did was out of line, and you will all be punished for this outburst."  
  
Link: "Um.why is that phone floating?" Sparks: "Hold on for a second."  
  
Sparks wanted to know whom he was speaking too. "I don't know what you're talking about.regardless, why should I do what you say?"  
  
Sparks: "I'm talking to someone right now.but like you, I can't see him." Link: "The crew is almost there, keep him on the phone."  
  
The man speaks through a heavy French accent. "Such spunk! Just pass the message on child; I'm sure he'll want to know. I must be going now."  
  
Sparks needed to stall. "Listen frenchy, first of all, I'm not a child. Second."  
  
Interrupting him, the Frenchman loudly states Adieu! The phone goes silent. On the screen, he sees the receiver hang itself back up and that's the last movement he sees. Moments later, the crew arrives at the exit. His COM rings.  
  
His tone is full of annoyance. "Operator".  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sparks? What did Link say to you now?" Ghost loved getting under his skin.  
  
"Not now Ghost, put Niobe on, you need to get to Morpheus. Now!"  
  
*Author's note: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I promise that there's more to come and it will be updated sooner than later! Also, if you know of anyone that likes the Matrix & Fanfiction to check this story out.I'd love their opinion too! :^) 


End file.
